It is desired that animal enclosure latch systems not cause a hazard to the enclosed animals or human caretakers. Specifically, available animal enclosure latch systems have been known to cause harm to animals. Such harm includes hanging and/or killing of animals.
Further, it is desired that animal enclosures include internal and external mechanisms to engage a latch to restrict enclosed animals from exiting the animal enclosure. Internal and external mechanisms to engage a latch may also allow a human caretaker to easily latch and/or unlatch an animal enclosure gate while the human caretaker is inside the animal enclosure.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an animal enclosure latching device that is safe for animals and humans by minimizing the possibility of snagging animal collars, clothing and/or body parts, and that includes an internal and external latching mechanism.